Taste Of Your Aftermath
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Trish Stratus/Melina femslash.. Trish's point of view about working with the one she loves, and how it increases her sexual appetite. This is total smut. If you don't like femslash don't read it


AN: It's Trish and Melina smutty goodness. It takes place well after the unsolved mystery story I've written with these two. I was given the topic of taste from my wonderful co-writter and this is what came from it, so if you don't like it blame her lol. They're obviously not mine, read and review!

**Trish's POV**

We had yet another cat fight this week. Triple H and Shawn Micheals otherwise known as Degreneration X were in the production truck replaying and looping the parts where our goodies were hanging out, or when we were rolling around ontop of eachother. But if they only knew what they were missing, what we really did behind closed doors, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves after hearing me say the line "Let's get ready to suck it" to her.

I can never truely complain about work being hard, or work being miserable. I enjoy being there almost as much as I enjoy my days off, and if it wasn't for the lack of sleep that work brings I'd probably love them both equally. The only small complaint I really have about work is now that I'm working with the one I love (more then work and days off combined, and that's alot!) it can become a very tense and sexual atmosphere. Isn't that everyone's dream? To get dirty in the workplace? It's not mine, there's way too many risks and I'm not willing to sacrifice this job no matter how hot she can get me. No matter how much we have to roll around ontop of eachother and look sexy doing it, which we obviously have no problem at all pulling off.

I find my sexual appetite to be much more aggresive since we started working together, and I'm sure she understands that. But more specifically my hunger to taste her just can't seem to be fully satisfied now that we're around eachother even more often. The need to taste her takes over my thoughts at a completely random time, but if I don't get what I want right now I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust.

I don't care about anything else in this single moment, Melina knows that I love her, but this isn't the time to get all lovey dovey about it. This is the time where I give her that mischevious little grin of mine when she tells me she's ready for bed. This is the time where I throw her down on the bed roughly and rip those panties off her body as quickly as possible.

She gives me a look of surprise mixed with arrousal and I can tell she loves it when I ambush her like this. And I sware just the hungry look of me eyeing the naked half of her lower body brings her to wetness. I spread her smooth, tanned legs apart and run my fingers along her just as a test, and it does nothing but confirm my suspicions. I slide my index and middle finger inside of her, gently pushing in and pulling out to get her warmed up. This is just the appetizer, the four course meal is still to come.

"Oh God.. Trish, more, good." My baby moans out incoherently, and it just makes me smile.

I've increased my tempo and I'm going much harder now, but Melina's always been a wildcat in the sack, I know she can handle anything I can dish out. I stop fingering her just before she reaches her climax, and I taste the intoxicating flavour that's all over my fingers because I just can't wait any longer, and plus it's fun to watch her squirm.

Our brown eyes lock in an intense stare and she can already tell what I'm thinking so before I've even fully moved she's running her fingers through my blonde hair, guiding my head where it wants to go, right between two of the sexiest legs I've ever been between. I can tell how eager she is when she wraps her legs around my head, silently begging me to eat her. And it's that first taste of paradise I get on the tip of my tongue, that makes me remember exactly how much I love her.

I run my tongue along her centre, teasing her before I plunge it into her opening. In and out, and all over again, it starts to finish the job my fingers didn't earlier. I feel her climax approaching again and I stop. She either really loves me right now or really hates me for not just giving her what she wants.

She moans out her frustration, and her hands get snugger in my hair, she doesn't like to wait but she loves the result, trust me. My tongue licks her swollen little clit in counter clockwise circles, and finally I suck it into my mouth, loosing myself again in the taste of her juices flowing into my mouth.

I love the feeling I get when she finally orgasms, screaming my name, her legs tightening around me and pushing me as closely to her as I can physically be. I gather all of the heavenly taste onto my tongue and swallow it back in one delicious, refreshing gulp. And my absolute favorite part, is the taste of her aftermath.


End file.
